


Il giorno in cui il capitano ha ascoltato i consigli del 52° distretto

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, M/M, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, POV Bruce Wayne, Pre-Slash, e nella lista ho anche una MCU B99AU e mi sono detta, e poi la JL ci sta troppo come squadra di polizia, era nella mia lista e poi B99 è stato cancellato e poi salvato e io sono di nuovo viva, oblivious Clark Kent, piccolo piccolo, ricordate che per qualche strano motivo mi sopportate, se mi seguite per qualche strano motivo, tanto vale fare un piccolo collegamento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Bruce corruga un po' di più la fronte e alza la mano, per farlo smettere di parlare. “Sono qui perché siete sotto la mia responsabilità” risponde e non saprebbe nemmeno che cos'altro dire. Clark alza un lato delle labbra e inclina la testa. E questo Bruce lo capisce come non lo capisce. Cosa c'è da sorridere? Ha detto la verità. Nient'altro. Non c'è nessun altro motivo per cui dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Non è una frase gentile. Non è una frase volta a farlo sentire meglio. È una costatazione. Niente di più. (Ma quel mezzo sorriso -è piacevole.)o della volta in cui il capitano è stato convocato alla simulazione annuale della polizia perché qualcuno credeva che il 52° distretto barasse, in qualche modo.





	Il giorno in cui il capitano ha ascoltato i consigli del 52° distretto

**Author's Note:**

> Nella mia lista di scrittura ho 4 B99!AU su 3 fandom diversi. Quella su Voltron l'ho scritta (ugh), quella sull'MCU è in pianificazione e guardate! Ecco quella della DC. "Questo perché ci meritiamo una B99 per tutti i fandom!" Eh, sì, okay, ma magari da qualcuno che sa scrivere. (Quindi non da me.)

# Il giorno in cui il capitano ha ascoltato i consigli del 52° Distretto

  
  
  
L'ultimo a salire sull'autobus, inutile dirlo, è Hal, con lo zaino in spalla e la bocca spalancata in uno sbadiglio che non si dà nemmeno la briga di coprire con la mano. Clark sospira, girandosi verso Bruce, che invece lo osserva in silenzio, fa un cenno con il capo al conducente perché possa partire, finalmente. Ci sono delle priorità, e la puntualità è -dovrebbe essere una di queste.   
  
Le porte si chiudono alle spalle di Hal. Lui non ci fa troppo caso, piuttosto si arrampica su per le scalette per poter raggiungere Barry, che libera il posto accanto al suo. Dovrebbe riuscire a vedere l'espressione piena di rimprovero di Bruce, ma sorride comunque, passandogli accanto, posa una mano sulla sua spalla e gli dà un mezzo abbraccio accompagnato da una pacca sulla schiena. “Ti voglio bene, capitano” gli dice, poi lo lascia andare e torna a trascinare i piedi per sedersi accanto a Barry.  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi, si siede accanto a Clark e si accarezza il ponte del naso. Ovviamente la puntualità non è una priorità di Hal.   
  
Dai sedili posteriori si sente Michael che urla un qualche aneddoto, e sopra la voce di Michael, adesso, si aggiunge la voce di Hal, che non lo interrompe, ma lo corregge ogni tre parole, per far capire meglio il loro punto. E poi urlano insieme risate e questo deve essere il peggior incubo di Bruce. Prende un respiro profondo e tiene le spalle dritte, come Alfred gli ha sempre insegnato a fare nei momenti di sconforto. Le urla di Michael e Hal non si affievoliscono, ma può sopportarle meglio con un po' di calma in più. Hal è appena arrivato e Bruce già rischia di perdere la pazienza. Non è la cosa migliore che potrebbe succedere in questa giornata. Forse per questo si è seduto lì e non da nessun'altra parte. O forse è stata l'abitudine di anni prima, di quando andava a scuola e preferiva stare tranquillo, trai primi posti, lontano dai rumori -Alfred direbbe lontano dalla vita. Non avrebbe tutti i torti. Bruce preme le palpebre contro le dita e poi torna alla sua posizione composta. Distante. Controllata.  
  
“Mi spiace” dice Clark al suo fianco. E Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, arriccia il naso, domandando, non con le parole, ma con una semplice espressione del volto, di cosa si stesse scusando. Clark sospira e si accarezza il collo, lanciando occhiate veloci verso la squadra dietro di loro. “Per il... beh, sì, pensavo lo avrebbero dimenticato, prima o poi, ma continuano a prenderti in giro per l'incidente alla ricetrasmittente. E ti giuro, io non lo...”  
  
Bruce scuote la testa e non è davvero di questo che vorrebbe parlare. Non vorrebbe proprio dover parlare. Non vorrebbe nemmeno dover essere presente al viaggio per la simulazione, visto che ha dovuto lasciare il suo distretto nelle mani di Dick, che ancora lo vede, dietro le palpebre, mentre sorride e promette di scherzosamente di non dare in fiamme nessun edificio. E quindi ora lo immagina dare alle fiamme l'intero edificio, perché è Dick, lo ha visto crescere, gli ha insegnato forse tutto quello che sa sul loro lavoro ed è alle redini del _suo_ distretto. E di lui si fida, certo, meglio Dick Grayson che -Hal Jordan, o, ugh, Michael Carter. Sarebbe stato meglio ancora non dover delegare, ovviamente. Ma gli ordini sono ordini, a quanto pare. Quindi grugnisce e Clark fa una smorfia e guarda verso il basso per meno di una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare alla carica. Clark non rimarrà mai in silenzio. Clark si sente così a suo agio con Bruce da toccargli la spalla con la sua spalla senza sentirsi in pericolo e da parlargli di ogni dettaglio della sua vita, riempendo ogni spazio di silenzio che Bruce prova a creare. E la cosa irritante è che Bruce gliene è grato. La cosa irritante è che quei silenzi sembra che li crei apposta perché Clark li possa riempire, con il suo tono giocoso e le sue parole ingenue.   
  
“Ti fa male la testa” gli dice. Michael deve aver detto qualcosa di esilarante, perché le risate dietro di loro diventano un po' più rumorose. Bruce ha fatto quello che doveva fare, portandolo in trasferta insieme a lui, perché, davvero, preferisce Michael accanto a sé, piuttosto che in un distretto senza capitano, con i codici per aprire qualsiasi porta e informazioni su ogni agente di polizia che ha incontrato neanche una volta nella sua vita. Michael non è stupido. È indubbiamente originale. È l'unico motivo per cui Bruce lo ha assunto come suo assistente personale. Il problema è che farebbe di tutto per dimostrare che invece è un idiota e un irresponsabile. È questo che lo infastidisce del ragazzo. Le potenzialità sprecate. La volontà di sembrare meno di quello che in realtà è. L'istinto autodistruttivo. È meglio tenerlo d'occhio. Bruce sospira, quindi anche Clark sospira di nuovo e si accarezza la fronte. “Senti Br-... Capitano Wayne, mi dispiace anche per questo. Lo so che -sei qui per un mio errore e quindi...”  
  
Bruce corruga un po' di più la fronte e alza la mano, per farlo smettere di parlare. “Sono qui perché siete sotto la mia responsabilità” risponde e non saprebbe nemmeno che cos'altro dire. Clark alza un lato delle labbra e inclina la testa. E questo Bruce lo capisce come non lo capisce. Cosa c'è da sorridere? Ha detto la verità. Nient'altro. Non c'è nessun altro motivo per cui dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Non è una frase gentile. Non è una frase volta a farlo sentire meglio. È una costatazione. Niente di più. (Ma quel mezzo sorriso -è piacevole.)  
  
“L'anno scorso non abbiamo barato” gli assicura Clark. Parla di questo, adesso, perché è l'argomento base, quello di circostanza, come potrebbe essere il rumore dell'autobus, o il tempo. La sua espressione è rilassata. Il suo sorriso è disteso. La sua spalla sfiora di nuovo la spalla di Bruce e Clark non sembra nemmeno farci caso, mentre si gira verso di lui, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, mentre parlano. Bruce si riscopre ad imitare i suoi movimenti, con le spalle oblique rispetto al sedile, per poterlo osservare meglio. Per mantenere con lui una distanza costante. È un suo comportamento. È un suo comportamento singolare, però. Sa per certo che l'imitare il comportamento del proprio interlocutore provoca empatia. Di solito lo fa in modo studiato, per poter convincere le persone intorno a lui, per poter avere il controllo della situazione. Con Clark non ha il controllo di niente. Questo rende il suo comportamento singolare. “Credo solo che gli altri distretti siano invidiosi di noi. Perché abbiamo degli incredibili detective e siamo una bella squadra. Direi anche invincibile. Sì, sicuramente ci invidiano i detective.” Il sergente Kent non ha nulla che il capitano Wayne possa desiderare. E questo deve essere quello che si prova ad essere genuinamente affezionati ad altre persone. Ed eppure. Bruce può considerarsi affezionato ad altri esseri umani al di fuori di Clark Kent. Suo malgrado nutre affetto per i suoi detective, per Alfred, ed è un padre orgoglioso di quattro ragazzi e una ragazza. Ed eppure il suo comportamento con il sergente Kent rimane particolare. C'è una perdita di controllo.  
  
“Chi non vorrebbe un detective Jordan nella propria squadra?” chiede sarcasticamente Bruce e Clark sbuffa una risata. Pensandoci più approfonditamente, nutre affetto per il suo cane. Ace. La risata di Clark, anche se appena accennata, per qualche motivo provoca in lui qualcosa di molto simile alla sensazione di vedere Ace scodinzolare con la bocca spalancata in quello che (ha fatto ricerche) gli studiosi reputano un sorriso canino. Ed eppure anche queste due sensazioni hanno un sapore leggermente diverso.  
  
“Beh, sì, lui potremmo cederlo tranquillamente a tutti” concede Clark, alzando una spalla. Nel loro rapporto è completamente assente l'orgoglio che Bruce prova guardando i suoi figli. “Ma abbiamo Prince. Prince ce la invidiano veramente tutti. E... abbiamo anche... sono sicuro che ci siano altri membri della squadra operativa che ci invidiano. Me...?” Ma c'è quella fiducia che lo avrebbe portato a lasciare nelle mani del sergente il suo distretto senza tutti questi ripensamenti che lo affliggono nell'aver lasciato suo figlio al comando di qualcosa d'importante.  
  
Questa volta è Bruce a sbuffare una risata, accarezzandosi la fronte e coprendosi il viso. Non vede Clark sorridergli a sua volta, con quella sua espressione dolce e la mano a mezz'aria, come se non sapesse se ha il permesso di toccarlo ancora oppure no. “Parlavamo di detective, Kent.”  
  
“Questo non toglie che potrebbero invidiarci me. O te. Il giovane capitano Wayne. Ce lo dovrebbero invidiare tutti. Magari ci hanno incastrati proprio per ammirarti nella tua rarità.” Appena queste parole lasciano la sua bocca, Clark sorride, con la testa leggermente inclinata e quello sguardo tenero, dolce, leale. Contemplativo, quasi. E Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e gira la testa quel poco che basta perché i loro sguardi non siano più intrecciati. Blocca l'imitazione dei gesti. Guarda dritto davanti a sé. Decide che è meglio così. E sente -percepisce, in un qualche modo, il sorriso che si forma sul viso di Clark. “O forse no” lo sente dire mentre sbuffa una risata. La sua mano torna in basso, accanto alla coscia. Ma il sorriso non muore. Rimane lì.   
  
“Sicuramente no.”  
  
Bruce alza lentamente gli occhi verso la testa di Arthur, che si è intromesso nella pseudo-conversazione, ha la testa poggiata sul suo sedile e sorride. Clark sorride anche a lui, ma è un sorriso più divertito, come se avesse appena detto una delle cose più divertenti che lui abbia mai sentito dire. Non sembra un sorriso genuino. Certamente Clark non dirà ad Arthur se la sua interruzione lo ha infastidito o meno, perché è fatto in questo modo. Bruce grugnisce. Non capisce la sua gentilezza. Non capisce perché dovrebbe essere così importante sorridere, soprattutto sul posto di lavoro, ma ormai non ci fa nemmeno più caso. Preferisce rimanere in silenzio.   
  
“Sicuramente...?” gli inizia a chiedere Clark. E non finisce la domanda, perché si distrae. Abbassa lo sguardo per cercare qualcosa nelle sue tasche e aggrotta le sopracciglia. E il suo sorriso scompare per un millesimo di secondo, mentre sembra pensare a che cosa fare.  
  
“Beh, sì.” Di questi suoi movimenti, Arthur, con le braccia incrociate sulla testa di Bruce, non se ne rende conto e continua a parlare, come fa sempre, senza che nessuno gli dia la sua completa attenzione. Non è lui l'oggetto d'interesse. Non è lui che è particolare, in questo momento. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. “Nessuno vorrebbe un capo rompiscatole come Bruce. Voglio dire.” Si schiarisce la gola e Bruce ruota semplicemente gli occhi. “Come il capitano Wayne. Che, okay, va bene, all'inizio può fare paura.” Ride piano. Deve avere i piedi sul sedile per potersi spingere così in avanti da entrare nel raggio visivo di Bruce, coi capelli biondi che gli cadono sul naso e gli occhi azzurri che gli sorridono. Arthur anche è abbastanza irritante. “E dopo è solo seccante.” Gli sta tirando, volutamente, dei fili di capelli, aggrappandosi al sedile. È uno dei suoi modi per attirare l'attenzione, e rivendicare il suo posto nella squadra. Sembra che ognuno dei detective abbia un modo diverso di farlo. Anche questo è affascinante e decisamente irritante.  
  
Bruce grugnisce ancora, con le braccia incrociate. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a Clark, che ha il cellulare in mano e, di nuovo, quel suo sorriso tenero, nascosto nel lato delle labbra e gli occhi socchiusi. “Detective Curry” inizia con tono monocorde. “Dovrebbe dimostrare più rispetto per un mezzo pagato con soldi pubblici.”  
  
Arthur sorride e gira la testa verso Clark, che ha alzato lo sguardo. “Certo” lo vede mormorare, per poi girare la testa e tornare a mantenere lo sguardo di Bruce. “Ai suoi ordini, capitano.” E si tira indietro. C'è un tonfo dietro di loro. Bruce vorrebbe tanto non ruotare di nuovo gli occhi. “Chi ti scrive, sergente?” chiede, tornando alla sua posizione originaria, con le braccia incrociate.  
  
Clark alza una spalla. “Oh” dice. “Oh, no no. Nessuno.” Ride nervosamente, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. Bruce continua a osservarlo, ma non dice niente. “Il -sembra che ci sarà anche un vecchio amico. Del Novantottesimo. Quindi mi ha... niente di troppo interessante, comunque.”  
  
Arthur rimane in silenzio. Bruce lo osserva intensamente e la risata di Clark s'innervosisce un pochino di più. “Un vecchio amico?” ripete lentamente Arthur, prima di sbuffare una risata a sua volta. “A volte mi dimentico che avete tutti una vita fuori dal lavoro. Sembrate tutti così...” Alza una spalla. Clark ha il suo mezzo sorriso, mentre scrolla le spalle. “Ah!” esclama poi ed è il tono che usa quando vuole cambiare discorso, per qualche motivo.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. Alza il mento, per poter guardare le braccia di Arthur. Ma continua a non dire niente.   
  
“Come potete dire che tutti ci invidiano Diana” prende a lamentarsi il detective. “E non me? Cioè, certo, ovviamente tutti ci invidiano Diana. Ma anche io sono da invidiare. Io sono invi-... no. Io sono da invidiare.”  
  
“Uhm” è l'unica risposta di Bruce. Perché non c'è molto altro da dire, quindi deve essere inutile parlare di più, così come è inutile indugiare sulla vita privata del sergente Kent. Quindi prende un respiro profondo, quello che gli serve per mantenere la calma quando tutta la squadra vuole testare la sua pazienza e china la testa per poter sistemare i documenti che si è dovuto portare dietro dal distretto, perché Dick non ci mettesse su mano.  
  
Non sta evitando lo sguardo di Clark, perché studiare un modo per farlo sarebbe inopportuno e decisamente sospetto, quindi decide di concentrarsi su cose rilevanti e risolvibili nella pratica. Sente Arthur sospirare e Clark scrolla le spalle, perché tutto questo succede così spesso -Bruce che perde interesse in una conversazione e decide di fare qualcosa di meglio ne frattempo è così normale, che decidono tutti e tre di andare oltre.  
  
Dai sedili posteriori dell'autobus, il vociare dei detective continua ad alzarsi, diventando un urlo gridato all'unisono che deve arrivare proprio alle sue orecchie. “Ti vogliamo bene, capitano!” grida la sua squadra e Bruce posa i documenti sulle cosce e si accarezza il ponte del naso, prendendo uno, due, tre respiri profondi per non perdere la pazienza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sta rispondendo a qualche messaggio sul cellulare. Dice che il suo amico, Ted, deve sentirsi molto solo, senza di lui, al distretto. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di associare volti a nomi. Ted. C'è un membro della squadra di nome Ted? Ted Kord, annuisce lentamente. Giusto. Anche quel ragazzo è da tenere sott'occhio. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Il resto della squadra si è disperso in fretta, come se fossero stati dei bambini in gita a Disneyland. Detesta questo paragone. E detesta l'averlo usato nella sua testa quando nessuno lo può ascoltare e nessuno lo deve capire. Lui non è mai voluto andare a Disneyland. Da piccolo desiderava una katana. E non l'ha mai ricevuta. Si deve ricordare di tenere il muso ad Alfred di nuovo. Ride piano, tra sé. Beh, nessun altro avrebbe capito questo loro modo di fare. Alfred si lamenta sempre dei capricci di Bruce e alza un lato delle labbra quando queste lamentele incontrano i suoi colleghi di lavoro e i suoi figli.   
  
Bruce cammina per il campo d'addestramento e di prova delle armi con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo attento, mentre Michael lo segue senza nemmeno dover vedere dove stanno andando. I detective Curry e Prince (Diana e Arthur, è inutile essere formale anche nella sua testa) (non quando l'intera squadra da di quanto lui sia stato compromesso) (quanto suo malgrado si sia affezionato) provano le armi da fuoco. Diana alza la pistola e mostra l'impugnatura a due mani ad Arthur, solo per poi scuotere la testa e prendere una seconda pistola in mano, per puntarle in due direzioni differenti e giocare col grilletto. Spara a due bersagli. Arthur scoppia a ridere, alzando le braccia ed esultando, come se fosse allo stadio. Bruce deve prendere un respiro profondo e ricordarsi che sono dei bravi detective. I detective Jordan e Allen (Hal e Barry, riuscirà mai a dividerli?) sono stati attratti dai giubbotti anti-proiettile. Sono lì, i membri più fisicamente lontani dal resto della squadra, Hal con le braccia rivolte verso l'alto che grida di sparare a un Barry con la mano tremante. E il sergente -eccolo Clark, mentre sorride dolcemente a un agente del Novantottesimo.   
  
Le labbra di Bruce diventano una linea sottile. E si ferma, annuendo lentamente. Sente Michael fermarsi proprio dietro di lui e alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare, per osservare il retro della sua nuca e poi la direzione dello sguardo del capitano. Bruce torna a camminare, come se nulla fosse successo, avvicinandosi ai progetti delle armi presentate durante la simulazione.   
  
Michael allunga la mano per afferrare un ricetrasmittente e preme alcuni bottoni a caso, forse solo per fare rumore e far sì che Bruce si giri verso di lui. Cosa che Bruce si vede costretto a fare. “Con questo” inizia Michael con il mento alto per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Nessuno potrà mandare nessun messaggio casualmente, abbracciandoti.” Alza entrambi lati delle labbra in un sorriso infantile. Bruce si limita a sbattere lentamente le palpebre e quindi il ragazzo si muove nervosamente sul posto, abbassando la ricetrasmittente. “Pensavo abbracciassi soltanto i tuoi bambini” continua con una risata nervosa. Gira velocemente la testa verso Clark e poi torna a fronteggiare Bruce, anche se sembra che sia l'ultima cosa in questo mondo che vuole fare. (Motivo per cui, Bruce si chiede che cosa voglia ottenere dal suo continuare a parlare.) (Quale logica lo dovrebbe spingere a dire qualcosa che non vorrebbe dire?) (Perché la sua squadra è così emotiva?) (Lui non era così emotivo quando era un detective.) “ _Bruce_ ,” usa deliberatamente il suo nome, motivo per cui Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, ma Michael non ritratta. “Non ti devi preoccupare di Stark, okay?” gli dice, alzando una spalla e Bruce non ha nessuna reazione fisica evidente, mentre lo osserva afferrare di nuovo la ricetrasmittente e premere volutamente il tasto della trasmissione. “Ti voglio bene...?” Apre le braccia, come ad invitare Bruce a fare la stessa cosa e fa un sorriso forzato, volto ad irritarlo, perché è così che funziona con Michael, anche se prova a essere serio, anche se parla di cose che potrebbero sembrare, da una certa prospettiva, acute, lui deve rovinare tutto.   
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il sergente Kent deve soltanto dare il via alla simulazione. Nient'altro. Forse per questo Bruce aveva contemplato l'idea di poterlo lasciare al distretto, al fianco di Dick, ma l'ordine dato era stato diverso, ancora una volta, e quindi Clark ha dato il tempo, ha lasciato il cronometro al capitano -a Bruce, e poi si è dovuto allontanare dagli schermi e dal campo di simulazione stesso. Questo perché, secondo quello che altri distretti dicono, negli anni precedenti il Cinquantaduesimo avrebbe barato, con la complicità del sergente e di alcuni altri agenti lì presenti per quello che riguarda il tempo in cui portano a termine la pseudo-missione. E il capitano deve monitorarli dalla sala video. Il sergente è stato allontanato da ogni altra operazione collegata alla simulazione.   
  
Bruce sospira, anche se nessuno in questa stanza se ne potrebbe rendere conto se non Michael, troppo distratto a dare fastidio agli agenti lì presenti perché la squadra segua le regole prestabilite. Avere qualcuno addosso che ti dice che cosa fare e cosa non fare -non è esattamente lo stile di Bruce, ma, ancora, questi sono gli ordini e deve guidare la sua squadra affinché riconfermi il record già stabilito l'anno prima, con Clark al comando. Il sergente Kent. Il sergente Kent che ora starà probabilmente parlando con questo Stark. Bruce lancia uno sguardo al cronometro. Cinque minuti e cinque secondi. Non può che portare bene. Preme il pulsante del microfono. “Bene squadra” borbotta, davanti agli schermi. Si sono divisi in coppie. Curry e Prince, che con le loro pistole controllano che i corridoi siano liberi, Jordan e Allen, che non sembrano capire quanto questa sia una simulazione seria per la reputazione del loro distretto. Non c'è stato nemmeno bisogno di dare un ordine. Alzano tutti e quattro il naso, a sentire la voce di Bruce e c'è un piccolo sorriso sul viso di Prince mentre avvicina la mano all'orecchio con l'auricolare. “Abbiamo un compito da svolgere e vorrei che lo svolgeste il più rapidamente e onestamente possibile.” Li sente sbuffare. Diana abbassa la mano per poter impugnare meglio la pistola.  
  
“Libero” la sente dire, mentre punta la pistola verso una stanza vuota, lasciando che Arthur, la sorpassi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo concentrato. Dall'altra parte, in un altro monitor, vede Hal sparare contro un criminale, per salvare la vita di Barry, che spalanca gli occhi e gli fa un cenno con la testa. Meno uno, lo sente borbottare, mentre entrambi scivolano, finalmente, nel loro essere poliziotti, prendendo seriamente la simulazione. C'è voluto che uno di loro due rischiasse falsamente la vita. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. Non crede che parlare ai due detective e sgridarli per questo loro comportamento possa aiutare loro, o lui, e sicuramente non può intimarli perché si comportino in modo un po' più maturo. Sa per certo che Jason avrebbe reagito a una sua ramanzina facendo esattamente il contrario di quello che gli avrebbe chiesto. E questo è rilevante perché ha scoperto che il modo migliore di comportarsi con alcuni membri della squadra è trattarli esattamente come tratta i suoi bambini. Il che vuol dire che non lascerà mai a nessuno di loro il suo distretto. La cosa migliore da fare, quindi, si dice, è lasciare correre, vedere come questo loro prendere le situazioni alla leggera li porti, proteggendoli e mettendo loro a fianco di persone con più esperienza. Deve sperare che l'apprendimento indiretto li protegga dalla loro giovanile incoscienza.  
  
Per un millesimo di secondo, Bruce è così preso dal muoversi dei quattro detective, che non tiene d'occhio Michael e questo è un errore imperdonabile da parte sua. Il ragazzo lascia il cellulare e poggia i gomiti sulla scrivania davanti agli schermi e preme il pulsante del microfono come ha visto fare a Bruce pochi secondi prima. Si schiarisce la gola.  
  
“Michael” lo richiama Bruce con la voce più autoritaria che ha, cosa che blocca i detective sul posto e gli agenti intorno a loro si scambiano sguardi veloci, prima di deglutire, ma la cosa non ferma Michael, che invece avvicina le labbra al microfono.  
  
E dice: “Bruce è geloso.” Poi il suo dito non fa più pressione, si tira indietro e alza le mani, come se non avesse detto niente di niente. Riprende anche il cellulare, sbloccandolo con gesti meccanici e un sorriso sulle labbra.   
  
Allen sospira una risata, prima di guardarsi intorno e gridare un: “Libero” anche troppo divertito. Incosciente. Avanza per i corridoi, inclina la testa e decide che quel discorso gli piace, che ne vuole sapere di più. Le immagini sui monitor sono abbastanza sfocate, ma Bruce conosce la sua squadra. Conosce le loro espressioni. “E di chi dovrebbe essere geloso?” chiede Barry, affiancando il detective Jordan e studiando lo stretto corridoio in cui si trovano. Ci sono molti corridoi. Forse è questo che lo rende nervoso. Gli spazi stretti. Allen è abituato ad avere la piena consapevolezza della situazione nel suo intero. È stressato. Parlare riduce lo stress.  
  
“Di me” risponde Jordan, dandogli una leggera spallata e facendo un occhiolino pietoso. Bruce rimane a studiare i monitor senza dire una parola. “Ed eppure gli dico tutte le mattine che lo adoro.” Jordan è un uomo naturalmente espansivo e chiacchierone. L'uomo perfetto per ridurre lo stress di Allen in un ambiente controllato. È l'unico motivo per cui ha accettato questa divisione della squadra.   
  
Arthur, dall'altra parte del campo, nel monitor opposto, sorride e scuote la testa. Diana entra in una stanza, c'è un uomo con la maglietta bianca e la testa verso il muro. Non sembra essere armato. “Girati” gli ordina Prince e l'uomo s'irrigidisce e alza le mani in aria, prima di girarsi verso di lei. Un civile. “Libero” grida la detective e Curry decide di entrare nelle stanza collegate a quella in cui si trovano, con la pistola ben stretta in mano e lo sguardo attento. “Il sergente” dice comunque Diana, alzando lo sguardo verso le telecamere per poter mostrare il suo sorriso genuino a Bruce. Bruce che non risponde. A lei non serve un argomento che la distragga dalle missioni in campo perché non sopporta la tensione. Lei è una guerriera. In queste situazioni sembra esserci nata e sembra che riesca a respirare soltanto durante le missioni della polizia. No. Diana è genuinamente curiosa. Vuole sapere. Bruce sbuffa. Diana alza un sopracciglio e il suo sorriso si allarga. La paura di perdere le missioni sul campo deve essere l'unico motivo per cui Prince è ancora un detective. Ma lei vuole solo l'informazione. Non saprebbe cos'altro fare se non usarla per capire le persone. Non le interessa altro.  
  
“Libero” grida Arthur, prima di tornare a lei e indicare ancora una volta il corridoio. Bruce li osserva. Continua a non intervenire, così com'è abituato a fare da quando era piccolo. “Ovviamente stiamo parlando di Clark” sbuffa, puntando la pistola verso il basso e camminando di lato, per dare spazio a Diana di fare la stessa cosa. “Di chi altro potremmo parlare, dai.”  
  
Bruce mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, tenendo d'occhio i monitor. Vede Barry tirare su la pistola, poggiando le spalle sul muro e facendo cenni con gli occhi a Hal di controllare il corridoio. Chiunque altro non avrebbe capito. Hal annuisce e Bruce alza appena un lato delle labbra perché Barry ha un buon intuito. E un buon udito. Sempre avuti. Hal scivola e spara prima di pensare verso il corridoio che confluisce con quello in cui si trova ancora Barry. Sulla maglietta bianca c'è scritto criminale e Allen affianca velocemente Jordan e quando si rendono conto che il criminale è solo, si battono frettolosamente il cinque, sorridendo. “Ma” riprende a parlare Hal, portandosi la mano sull'orecchio. “Ma perché Bruce dovrebbe essere geloso di Clark?” Hal fa domande sulla questione solo perché pensa di poter imbarazzare Bruce. Dice che prendere in giro le persone è un modo per dimostrare affetto. Il detective Jordan è un sentimentale.  
  
“Qualcuno deve star provando a violare la virtù di Clark.” Barry alza una spalla. Continua a camminare e nessuno risponde. Si rende conto del silenzio che segue la sua frase, quindi ride piano, grattandosi il retro della nuca. “Parlo così quando le persone sono gelose, okay? Non è colpa mia se le uniche persone che mi hanno mai parlato di gelosia sono state Jane Austen e le sorelle Brontë.”  
  
Prince sbuffa, dall'altra parte del campo e ruota gli occhi, mentre Curry ride, ma nessuno dei due dice niente. Bruce li osserva. Curry -Arthur è stranamente silenzioso sull'argomento e non è tipico di lui. C'è qualcosa che vuole dire ma che non vuole che Bruce sappia. O non vuole che la tutta la squadra sappia. Questo è interessante. Hal aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di decidere di andare avanti e non dare troppo peso alle sue parole. “Okay” decide di dire. “Chi?”  
  
Michael si riavvicina al microfono e Bruce non fa nemmeno finta di volerlo fermare. Un po' per non minare la sua credibilità di fronte ad agenti che non fanno parte della sua squadra, un po' perché sa quali battaglie non intraprendere e sa che la sua squadra avrebbe fatto conversazioni simili con lui presente o assente nello stesso modo. Un po' perché non gli interessa più di tanto la conversazione, nonostante lui ne sia il soggetto più importante. “Stark del Novantottesimo” dice il ragazzo e l'intera squadra si lascia sfuggire un verso di comprensione, come se la soluzione a un problema inesistente fosse stata sempre davanti a loro. È interessante anche come si interessino di cose così futili, anche durante una missione. Pseudo-missione.  
  
“Stark sa il fatto suo” commenta Curry. Fa una smorfia, come per dire che sì, beh, lui tra Bruce e Stark non saprebbe chi scegliere, cosa che fa sorridere Prince e le fa scuotere la testa con un leggero accento di disapprovazione. La cosa dovrebbe ferirlo. Diana apre la bocca per commentare. Ma non gli dice niente, tende l'orecchio e gli fa cenno di continuare a camminare.   
  
Bruce deve assottigliare lo sguardo, rimettere in ordine mentalmente i monitor. Capisce che cosa sta cercando di fare Diana. Se Barry Allen ha un intuito niente male, Diana Prince ha un intuito sublime. Il cronometro segna quattordici minuti e cinquantasei secondi. Non è un brutto tempo per organizzare l'azione finale. Nella stanza adiacente al corridoio, in cui si trovano Curry e Prince, si trovano alcuni ostaggi, ma, soprattutto, i falsi criminali armati che avrebbero fermato il tempo della simulazione. Prince inizia a fare dei gesti per comunicare con Curry nello stesso tempo in cui Jordan e Allen continuano a perlustrare il campo, senza sapere quanti innocenti passanti ancora sono rimasti sul campo. Bruce continua a osservare. Prince vuole che Arthur si mostri ai criminali disarmato per poterli distrarre. Pensa di poterli affrontare da sola, con due pistole (come nei film) perché, davvero, quanti possono essere lì dentro. Prende dalle mani di Arthur la pistola e sorride, come se la sua soluzione fosse la più plausibile e facilmente eseguibile del mondo.  
  
Curry non sembra essere molto sicuro del piano. Non lo è neanche Bruce. “Prince, non fare nulla di troppo pericoloso” dice infatti, ma sa che è fiato sprecato e che se Diana ha deciso che questo è quello che farà, allora questo sarà quello che Diana farà. Non importa quali siano gli ordini di un suo formale superiore.  
  
La vede sorridere e premere l'auricolare contro l'orecchio. “Ehi Bruce” lo chiama. “Ricorda che ti voglio bene” lo prende in giro, prima di sfilarsi l'auricolare e lasciarlo cadere a terra. Melodrammatica. Forse è per questo che gli piace così tanto. La vede spingere Arthur verso la porta.  
  
Curry sbarra gli occhi e alza le mani in aria, girandosi verso i criminali e i due ostaggi. Prince ha ragione. I criminali sono soltanto due e rimangono impietriti davanti a un cambio di scenario repentino. Incompetenti. La loro reazione lenta -le pistole sono puntate sugli ostaggi e prendono a balbettare, lanciandosi un lunghissimo sguardo per capire che cosa fare e Diana ne approfitta, entrando in scena scivolando sulle ginocchia e sparando con entrambe le pistole e centrando sul petto entrambi i criminali. Il tutto dura pochissimo. Diana è stata rapida e onesta, esattamente come Bruce le aveva chiesto di essere. Così come tutta la squadra.   
  
Il tempo si ferma. Il cronometro smette di correre.  
  
C'è silenzio, forse l'unico a non rendersi conto del momento è Michael, che si guarda intorno confuso, prima di ridacchiare e decidere che non importa capire la situazione. Bruce guarda intensamente il cronometro. “Detective Allen e Jordan” chiama. “Il tempo è fermo.”  
  
Hal e Barry alzano lo sguardo verso le telecamere. Nessuno dei due ha ovviamente un orologio, perché portarsi un orologio è quel tipo di cosa che Bruce dice loro di fare, come indossare la cravatta, o la giacca, o arrivare puntuali a lavoro. Stanno chiedendo come sono andati, nonostante siano stati relativamente inutili per quel che riguardava il successo della missione.   
  
“Si poteva fare di meglio.” Bruce alza un lato delle labbra. Lascia che scorra qualche altro secondo senza aggiungere niente, giusto per essere sicuro di poter mantenere su di sé l'attenzione della squadra intera. “Diciassette minuti e cinquantanove secondi, squadra. Un nuovo record.”  
  
Diana sorride alle sue pistole, mentre Arthur slega gli ostaggi. Lei mormora: “Meglio dell'anno scorso.” E posa una mano sul fianco, con il suo sorriso trionfante. “Avremo la coppa dei bambini del corso di karate.”  
  
“Pensavo di morire” continua a ripetere sottovoce Arthur. “Oh mio Dio. Stavo per morire vero?” chiede a un uomo con la maglietta bianca e la scritta ostaggio, che gli dà una pacca veloce sulla spalla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“... e quindi sembra che abbracciandolo -beh, sì, ho attivato la ricetrasmittente e tutta la squadra, penso tutto il distretto, mi abbia sentito dire e ricorda Bruce che ti voglio bene.” Clark sta parlando con questo uomo basso, accanto al tavolo delle nuovi ricetrasmittenti. Stark. Bruce li osserva. La loro intera squadra è lì, che ride della storia raccontata per l'ennesima volta. E ridono come se fosse la prima volta. Bruce ha le braccia incrociate e scrolla le spalle. “E ovviamente non lo fanno dimenticare a nessuno dei due.”  
  
Stark alza un lato delle labbra, prima di sbuffare una risata. “La buona notizia è che con le nuove ricetrasmittenti, progettate da me,” Si porta le mani sul petto, come se ci fosse bisogno di indicarsi per capire di chi sta parlando. Stark è melodrammatico, ma non come lo è Prince. Ha qualcosa che ricorda a Bruce se stesso. Ma in positivo. “Un semplice abbraccio non basterà a mandare messaggi all'intero distretto. Ho fatto in modo che riconoscesse la pressione del dito. In realtà, penso che lo possiate usare soltanto voi -e con voi intendo il capitano e il sergente, perché, ugh, sul campo è sempre un bene poter mandare messaggi premendo i pulsanti anche con altro che non sia la mano.” Mima una spallata e poi sorride alla squadra. “Sbaglio? La mia squadra lo fa sempre. Barton. In continuazione.”  
  
Clark ruota gli occhi e gli sorride a sua volta. Stark ha anche qualcosa che gli ricorda Clark, pensandoci bene. Forse il sorriso. Questa gentilezza. La cura nelle relazioni umane. Bruce abbassa lo sguardo e continua a non dire niente. Fa un cenno della testa, cosa che rende il sorriso di Stark un po' più luminoso.   
  
“Sono felice di essere utile” risponde Stark alle mute parole di Bruce. L'intera squadra aggrotta le sopracciglia e gira la testa verso di lui. Hanno perso un pezzo della conversazione. Quindi Bruce fa un altro cenno con la testa. Stark sbuffa una risata. “Sai che avevi ragione?” dice, girando lo sguardo verso Clark. “È veramente divertente.”  
  
E la cosa veramente divertente è l'espressione della squadra, che sembra essere stata catapultata in una dimensione parallela. La squadra tranne Clark, che invece sorride verso Bruce con quel misto di affetto e divertimento negli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“E oggi offre il capitano!” grida Michael, con un braccio intorno le spalle di Ted e un bicchiere a mezz'aria. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, ma non protesta, al suo tavolo con un bicchiere vuoto di vino. Le persone nel bar esultano e anche solo questa reazione fa in modo che un lato delle labbra di Bruce si alzi, mentre vede Dick saltellare sul posto parlando con quel pompiere, quel West, vantandosi di essere stato capitano per un giorno. Bruce si passa il pollice su un sopracciglio.   
  
Arthur si siede accanto a lui, con un martini in mano e aspetta qualche secondo prima di iniziare a parlare. Lancia uno sguardo a Clark, che sta indicando a Diana il punto in cui Stark lo ha colpito per dimostrare la bontà dei suoi nuovi giubbotti antiproiettile. Santo cielo. Stark. È decisamente un bravo ragazzo. Un ragazzo intelligente. E da tenere d'occhio in positivo. Arthur si schiarisce la gola. “Volevo dirti” inizia, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e guardando il suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto. “Sulla questione della gelosia...” Bruce ruota gli occhi, perché sperava veramente tanto che questa storia avesse visto la sua fine sul campo della simulazione e Arthur boccheggia, prima di alzare una mano per fermarlo. “Non è come -volevo solo dirti. L'unico motivo per cui qualcun altro potrebbe uscire con Clark... se Clark avesse deciso di uscire con qualcun altro, è perché qualcun altro glielo potrebbe chiedere.” Scrolla le spalle, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. “Tu glielo chiederesti?”  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre. È preso contromano. Arthur beve un sorso del suo martini. “E questo me lo volevi dire perché...?”  
  
“Perché ti voglio bene” dice sinceramente il detective, alzando una spalla. Bruce vorrebbe non farlo, ma ruota gli occhi. “Ti vogliamo bene, in realtà. Ne abbiamo parlato. Questa situazione ci sta veramente facendo uscire fuori di testa.”   
  
“Peggio per voi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante abbia provato a non darlo a vedere, Arthur lo ha scosso. Non come potrebbe scuoterlo una scena del crimine. Quindi non in negativo. Non come lo ha scosso la prima volta che Dick ha usato il termine papà per descriverlo a un suo amico. Quindi non in positivo. Era scosso in una via di mezzo che non riesce a capire e Bruce detesta tutto quello che non riesce a capire. Per questo fa in modo che nessuno gli parli di sentimenti. (Solo che questa è una bugia e lui lo sa.) Appena Dick scrolla le spalle e gli dice che andrà a dormire nel suo appartamento e che non si deve preoccupare ché ha compilato tutte quelle noiose scartoffie che lo aspettavano sulla scrivania e lo saluta con un “Ti voglio bene, pa'” come se lo avesse sempre detto, come se questa non fosse una loro conquista recente, Bruce si chiede se non è ora di tornare lui stesso a casa. E rimane scosso. Un po' per Arthur, un po' per Dick.  
  
Clark è seduto accanto a lui e sorride, seguendo con lo sguardo Dick che esce dal bar, senza riuscire ad infilarsi la giacca. “È cresciuto tantissimo” mormora, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Sbuffa una risata, passando il pollice sul labbro.   
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Già,” dice e pensa a quello che stava pensando quella mattina sull'autobus. Ai diversi tipi di affetto. Quindi a Ace, ai suoi figli, alla sua squadra. E alle parole di Arthur, ancora e ancora. Se deve mettere a confronto i diversi affetti, quello che nutre per i suoi figli e quello che nutre per la sua squadra, -beh, sono due affetti simili, non uguali ma con degli elementi in comune. Quando pensa alla squadra pensa a tutti i suoi detective. E il sergente? Il sergente rientra in quale tipo di affetto che prova? Aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia.   
  
“Hai visto? Te lo avevo detto che non avevamo barato l'anno scorso.”  
  
Bruce gira la testa verso di lui. Si rende conto di star di nuovo imitando i suoi gesti, le sue espressioni. Non se n'era reso conto. Si è girato verso di lui, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, tiene il bicchiere con la mano esterna, per non dover essere diviso da lui, ha la testa leggermente inclinata, mostrando il collo quel poco che basta per far capire la sua vulnerabilità. E la sua fiducia. A volte -capitava che quando era piccolo non riuscisse a capire i suoi sentimenti e Alfred allora gli diceva di osservare il suo corpo, perché, per quanto si dicesse il contrario, mente e corpo sono collegati. Se non avesse capito di essere triste, il suo corpo, con la giusta attenzione, glielo avrebbe detto. Se non avesse capito di essere stanco, il suo corpo glielo avrebbe fatto capire. Se non avesse capito di essere -Bruce prende un respiro profondo.   
  
Se non avesse capito di essere non solo affezionato ma innamorato (santo cielo, il tutto è così inappropriato), il suo corpo glielo avrebbe fatto capire. Un po' come la sua squadra.   
  
“Ne ero sicuro” gli dice a mezza voce.   
  
Clark gli sorride. Bruce preme le dita contro gli occhi e sospira. Certo, ovviamente. “Lo so. Sei il nostro capitano” lo stuzzica appena, dandogli una leggera spallata.  
  
Avrebbe preferito non dare ascolto né al suo corpo né alla sua squadra.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
